


KY用完了怎么办

by HuaL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuaL/pseuds/HuaL
Summary: 黑道背景，文收养利，年龄差7岁。自我献祭型利。第二章童车预警。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, 团兵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32岁黑道大佬PUA高手文X25岁全能副手却把自己当工具人的利  
> 文心情不好想开个车，结果发现车油没了，在这样艰难的情况下靠着利的天赋异禀硬是把车开得虎虎生风的故事。

外面冷得吓人，鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬的。

埃尔文身处高位，不管是车里还是屋内的暖气都开得充足，可就走了家门口的那么一点距离，还是被淋了一身的雪花片子。

利威尔也是。他跟在埃尔文后面进门，露出一张被极端冷热交替弄得红扑扑的小脸来。他关上身后的门，又伸手抱住埃尔文脱下来的黑色大衣。大衣又沉又长，立起来比利威尔整个人还要高，毛领子还带着男人体温，蒙了小个子一脸。为了不让这价值不菲的外套惨变拖把，利威尔费劲地高高捧着，把它挂在门口的衣架上。

利威尔自己的外套则是小小的，深灰色的羊绒料子。亲昵地挨在埃尔文那件大大的黑呢边上，乍一眼看只有后者的三分之二长。绑在内侧的枪也解了下来。两把枪今天都开了火，里面的子弹送给了几个不听话的啤酒肚。因为回的是安保系数最高的那套别墅，所以武器可以暂时离身，一会儿再去装弹外加做一套保养，现在先在篮子里放好。接着他弯下腰去解自己的鞋带。是被埃尔文要求穿上的小腿靴，据对方所说很帅气也很可爱，所以勉为其难地穿上了。但是鞋带很长，像粘稠的口香糖一样盘根错节，怎么也扯不到头，解得他蹭蹭蹭火气直冒。

本来今天要处理那帮老家伙就已经够烦人了。那些从伤口处随着混着血流出来的肥腻脂肪，还有溅到自己和埃尔文身上的粘稠的血——虽然只有一点点，但还是让人很恶心。而且埃尔文的心情恐怕会更不好吧，他想。一群酒囊饭袋死不足惜，麻烦的是死了以后那些油水十足的空缺，还有闻风而动道貌岸然的政客们。埃尔文本不打算在这时候动手的，可那几个贪生怕死只会打嘴炮的狗东西——烦躁的思绪在他脑子里像猫咪的毛线球一样乱窜，手上的动作也越来越不客气，简直要把鞋带都扯断的程度。忽然间，一片阴影包住了利威尔，一双大手伸了过来。

他仰头，看到埃尔文向他蹲下来。那双大手捏住他的手腕，轻轻地往前一推，利威尔就维持不住半跪的姿势，坐在了地板上。他使劲地向后仰，背脊却抵到了门，终究是逃不过地被捏住了胯骨。裤子前面的拉链被解开，内裤也被扯着往下褪，粗糙的指节直接捅了进去。利威尔被埃尔文的动作和冰凉的地板惊得浑身一颤一颤，被暖气薰得昏沉沉的大脑也没缓过神，只管把憋在心里的那股无名火给发出来：“埃尔文你他妈能不能不要随地发情？”

“嗯？现在不行吗？”男人停了下来，眉头紧紧皱着，像一头蓄势待发的凶兽。

利威尔一下子被埃尔文的目光攫住了心。客厅里的大灯还没打开，玄关昏黄的光洒在金发男人的头顶上，正对着他的面部沉在黑黢黢的阴影里，五官和轮廓都被模糊，只有一双蔚蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯住他。沉郁的目光有如实质，压在利威尔那颗被像棉花一样被埃尔文浸得湿透透的心脏上。埃尔文需要他，埃尔文现在就要使用他——这个认知占据了他的全部心神。他想不起来其他任何事。

于是他无言地撑住地板，微微抬起腰，把自己往埃尔文的手指上送。得到允许的埃尔文果然立刻行动了起来。很快地第二根手指也加入了，两根手指草草地把肠子搅了搅了，便算是已经扩张过，下一秒就是阴茎直直地捅了进来。利威尔被痛得嘶了一声，内脏也翻江倒海，几乎是要吐出来的难受。但他紧接着就咬紧了嘴唇，只时不时地发出一点闷哼。一点声音都没有的话很无趣，喊痛的话又会很扫埃尔文的兴，说不定会停下来——利威尔很知道这一点，而他不愿意让埃尔文在这时候停下来。埃尔文已经很难受了。

下身疼得要死，绝对是撕裂了。不过以阿克曼的体质可以很快恢复，所以不算什么问题。更何况利威尔也不是完全没有感觉——不是生理的，而是来自于心理层面的、由于自我献祭而达成的精神上的快感，如同祭坛上的羊羔被活活烧死前沐浴到的来自天堂的金光。而那撑在利威尔身体两侧的结实的胳膊，仿佛绑住祭品的绳索一般锢住怀里的人无处可逃。利威尔也没有逃的意愿，他唯一的担忧只有埃尔文能否从这个过程中感到舒服一点。由于双腿被半褪的裤子限制着，没法张得更开，他只好用腿去够埃尔文的后腰，尽量把对方勾得离自己更近一些，消瘦的脊背随着身上男人粗暴的动作撞得门咚咚作响。他觉得还不够，远远不够。这地板那么冷，他里面又那么干，一点准备都没做。埃尔文能爽到吗？利威尔伸出手去揽对方的后背，整个人都钻进了男人怀里，像是羊羔往屠刀上撞。从后面看，只有一双散着鞋带包着皮靴的细瘦的小腿，在半空中一晃一晃。

埃尔文没有刻意坚持太久，感觉差不多了就在利威尔里面射了出来。他站起来打开大灯，明亮灯光照耀下的埃尔文就又变回了那个温柔多情的金发甜心。他纡尊降贵地亲手帮利威尔褪下了碍事的皮靴和裤子，又俯下身去查看下身的撕裂情况。

“还行。”他评价道，手指拨开穴口，像摆弄一个物件，偏偏眼睛里又带着点心疼。“怎么就不能像女人一样自己出水呢？明明几乎每天都在用的。”

“那你给我找女人去啊。”利威尔踹了他一脚。看到对方心情好多了，他也不自觉地高兴了起来，虽然脸上表现出的完全不是那个样子。“而且不是有那种药吗？马莱那边新弄出来的，上个月被阿尔敏绞了一大批，还堆在仓库里积灰尘呢。阿尔敏不是写了报告？你没看吗？”

“你说那个能改变男性体质的药？”埃尔文把人拦腰抱了起来，向浴室走去。“你不能用那个。谁知道会不会顺便改掉你阿克曼的体质？对我来说，你还是这方面的能力更重要一点。”他微笑着说出很可怕的话来，托着利威尔屁股的手捏了捏那两团浑圆的肉，“至于这东西，将就着用用就行。”

“有没有人说过你真的不是人？”利威尔气死了。这个狗男人！

埃尔文还没有完全纾解——他同时意识到。其实利威尔不是一个很会察言观色的人，大部分时候都不知道抱着他的这个人在想什么。尤其是随着对方年岁见长，便更加神秘莫测、捉摸不透起来。但好歹跟了他这么多年，有没有爽到，还想不想操自己——这个还是多少能看出来的。心情好的时候特别善解人意，心情差的时候便不说人话。于是一被放下来，利威尔便利落地跪了下去，仰头就想去含那根垂在外面还软趴趴的大家伙。

埃尔文诧异地挑了挑眉，抬手钳住这个跪在身下急不可耐想吸他老二的小男人的下巴，道：“不必这样的，利威尔。”

利威尔凶巴巴打掉钳着他下巴的手，强硬得像是在强迫别人给他口交：“你明明还想操我，不是吗？不要在那里假惺惺。”

他就这么赤裸着下身跪在卫生间的瓷砖上，微阖着眼睛，让那根还沾着一点血的东西顺着口腔滑到喉咙里。利威尔的口交技术已经被练得很好，口腔很快就被膨胀起来的滚烫硬物塞满。滑腻的小舌头像鱼一样缠来绕去，还留在外面的部分就用双手代替抚摸打转。有点吞得太深了，咽喉止不住地作出干呕的条件反射，挤压得阴茎头部更涨大了一圈，好像把利威尔的心也涨得满满的，温温热热，湿湿黏黏。埃尔文越来越重的喘息也钻进他耳朵里，低沉又性感，一声声沿着细瘦的脊椎毫无章法地摸来爬去，一会儿舔舔蝴蝶骨，一会儿捏捏腰间的软肉，活生生把利威尔给听硬了。裸露的下体翘得老高，把白衬衣的衣角顶出一个可爱的弧度。

他很想就这么把埃尔文吸出来。一般来讲，埃尔文是很喜欢在他嘴巴里射的。可能因为他有洁癖，平时总是一副龟毛又机掰的样子，却总能驯服地吞下埃尔文的东西，这让男人变态的征服欲和掌控欲得到极大的满足——这点基本的老男人性癖，利威尔还是了如指掌的。然而今天可能不行。毕竟刚刚才射过一次，哪怕埃尔文如今身居高位、事务繁多、工作压力大到脱发、脾气阴阴阳阳反复无常、眼看着皱纹都要爬出来——好像说得有点过分了——也不会这么快就出来第二次，除非利威尔愿意一礼拜哑得讲不了话，但事实上明天他还要去跟着埃尔文去见一个政界大佬，并负责镇场子摆臭脸和保护老男人人身安全等的工作。

算无遗策的埃尔文显然也是考虑到了这一点。于是他抵着利威尔后脑勺用力地往前按了几下后，便恋恋不舍地把性器拔了出来。利威尔被最后的那几下撞得头晕目眩眼冒金星，又被揪着后领子摁到了洗手台上。“润……润滑剂……”他哆嗦着酸痛的腮帮子挤出几个字，然后颤颤巍巍地踮起脚，好方便身后的人操进来。他们的体型差实在太夸张了，以至于站立姿的后入式对双方来说都有些不便。明明刚被捡回去的时候还没有这么夸张的，难道埃尔文给自己吃了什么抑制骨骼发育的药吗？

“知道了啦。”埃尔文的回应好像很无可奈何似的，还安抚地拍了拍利威尔的臀丘。身后传来翻箱倒柜的声音。“唔……刚好用完了诶，利威尔……”那个男人这样说着，声音慢悠悠的拖很长，还有点撒娇的意思，却激得利威尔浑身寒毛直竖。他惊悚地抬头，深怕埃尔文又这么直接插进来，急忙道：“卧室里还有新的！”

“可是我等不及了啊。”镜子里的埃尔文说着，提起利威尔的胯骨，就蛮横地撞了进去。这一下比刚才在门口的要深多了，简直是一步到胃。利威尔疼得面容扭曲，双腿在空中乱蹬，可又不敢喊出来，硬是死死地低着头不给后面的人看见，反倒被埃尔文当成是欲拒还迎的小情趣。“利威尔明明不用润滑剂也可以的。”他摸了一把小男人在空中乱晃的性器，“你看，前面都滴水了。”

要死，还真是。利威尔绝望地想着。要在无润滑的情况下被插射了。不是心理上的爽，是真的爽。也不知道是顶到了哪里，或者顶到哪里都无所谓，只要埃尔文埋进他身体里，哪怕放着不动，他也会兴奋得发抖，媚叫，高潮一次又一次。怎么会这么下贱？他被埃尔文抓着后脑勺湿漉漉的头发，白花花的臀部又高高地抬起，整个人弯成一道紧绷的弧度，然后在镜子里看到了这样的自己。眼角不知什么时候湿得一塌糊涂，胸部的小粒在根本没有爱抚的情况下变得又红又挺，埃尔文看到会更高兴的吧。他忍不住哭叫了起来，断断续续，可可怜怜，迤迤逦逦，很得埃尔文的圣心。于是身后的男人一边很凶地撞他，一边俯下身来，温柔地吻住了利威尔的眼角。

然后利威尔哭得更凶了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未成年车预警。未成年车预警。未成年车预警。  
> 年仅10岁的利威尔小亲亲给17岁血气方刚文子哥开荤文，只有口和腿。  
> 文风突然不受控制地变得雷人又搞笑，我也是很惆怅……

“喂，我说——”

小孩抱着埃尔文脱下来的睡衣，一双死鱼眼乖巧地低垂着：“需要我帮忙吗？”

埃尔文闻言一愣：“什么……帮什么忙？”

“帮你撸啊。”利威尔掀起眼皮瞪着他，好像在瞪白痴：“我看你每天早上都硬着，不难受吗？”

埃尔文顶着一头乱毛，完全没反应过来。原谅他才刚睡醒，没料到梦里春意无限，梦外惊天大雷。

利威尔，男，今年十岁，是被埃尔文从地下街里捡回来的第二年，正在学习打架、枪术等黑帮必备技能与数学、语文等义务教育范畴课程，同时兼任自己监护人的家政婆与陪玩陪聊等职业。埃尔文 · 史密斯，帕拉迪区黑道老大唯一的儿子，未来如同他那头灿烂的头发般一片光明。芳龄十七，金发碧眼，翘屁大胸。并且——划重点——至今，仍、是、个、处、男。

一定要说原因的话，也没有什么特别的。没什么兴趣啦，风险太大啦，平时学业和工作太忙啦，什么什么的。埃尔文也从没想过要洁身自好守身如玉，投怀送抱者向来是男女不限络绎不绝，只是冥冥之中自有天注定地童贞到了现在，如今，竟被一个乳臭未干的黄口小儿觊觎了！

毕竟，若是埃尔文兽性大发，把小孩儿给稀里哗啦地办了，倒也不失为一桩佳事。日后黑道中人茶余饭后侃天说地，便是老大的儿子如何地丧尽天良禽兽不如，为埃尔文光辉灿烂的黑暗履历再添一笔。然而，现在是年仅十岁的我们利威尔小亲亲，瞧上了埃尔文·史密斯那纯洁的宝贵的肉体！

岂有此理。这事儿要是成了，咱文子哥还哪有脸在道上混啊。

哎，但是但是——就在埃尔文心里头不断“但是”期间，利威尔先行动了。

小孩儿气势汹汹，哗地扔掉手里睡衣，一屁股坐到埃尔文大腿上。这原本是一个很温馨的姿势，适用于哥哥给弟弟讲故事或是喂粥粥等各种场合。但本该搭在哥哥肩头要抱抱的幼童的小手，实实在在地抓住好哥哥胯下那鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，还不知轻重地揉了两下！好家伙，埃尔文霎时间浑身血液逆流，惊得差点原地跳起。

虽然常被韩吉调侃是不是弄了个童养媳，埃尔文自己撸的时候也克制地幻想过那种吾家有儿初长成后的美好日子，可这也未免太早了！才十岁！

要说利威尔刚被领回家的头一年，埃尔文多少还是防着的，后来他的生活就渐渐被渗透得无孔不入。一方面当然是信任，另一方面也是因为小家伙太会伺候人了。刚开始到底还是拘谨，只是按部就班地学一些埃尔文要他学的东西。后来慢慢熟起来后，就渐渐包揽了从洗衣做饭到端水递筷的一系列琐事，埃尔文回家进门时迎接他的那一声凶巴巴的“你还知道回来？”也让人身心舒畅，不禁令人希望每天早上也能被这样可爱的声音唤醒。而男人的清晨总是随着旭日东升一道举行升旗仪式的，这就引发了大事故。仔细想来，埃尔文仗着小孩不懂（实际上懂得很），每日都坦坦荡荡一柱擎天地换衣洗漱或偶尔撸一发，但利威尔那鬼祟的视线早就若有若无地环绕着他，直到今天清晨，小孩儿才终于忍不住出手了！哈，这小鬼头。他不禁感叹起自己究竟是捡了个什么宝贝回来。

就在他天人交战期间，利威尔已经把人推倒在了床上，还在他背后垫了个靠垫。“这样视野好。”小孩岔开双腿跪在青年身体两侧，一脸认真地调整靠垫的位置，“你就能看清那老二是怎么操我嘴的了。”小朋友真的太会了，差点一句话就让文子哥射出来。那白嫩嫩的后颈就搁在埃尔文嘴旁，让人很想一口咬下去。接着他扭呀扭地退回埃尔文的下半身处，移动时小屁股biu地蹭到那高高昂起的灼热一坨，激得小孩“唰”地一颤。原本只有脸蛋是红艳艳的，这下子整个人都熟了，还强作镇定地埋头扒埃尔文的裤子，殊不知连手都是抖的。

原来也不是什么天才老司机啊——埃尔文心里终于平衡了一些。眼看着就要被剥个精光，埃尔文终于良心发现，忍不住坐起来攥住了小孩儿的手腕，试图挽救他岌岌可危的童贞。实际上他不仅觉得自己没睡醒，利威尔也没睡醒，两人同时在做一个荒诞的春梦。

“你真的知道你在干什么吗？”埃尔文忍着硬到爆炸的老二，勉强道，“我承认外面经常会有一些不好听的言论，但你不用理会那些的。”利威尔毕竟是个长得极漂亮的小孩，成天与埃尔文同进同出，又是从地下的妓院被捡回来的，自然是风言风语满天飞。

“哈？你为什么会觉得我会在乎那些猪猡的哼哼声？”利威尔梗着脖子，小声逼逼，“我只是觉得你需要解决一下，而我可以帮你解决。你才是多想了的那个。”

埃尔文觉得自己不仅老二疼，头也疼：“但你毕竟——”

“你可别说什么我年纪还太小这种蠢话。”小孩儿仰头看着他，脸蛋和眼睛都红得要滴水了，周身气势倒是锐不可当，“当我不知道你自慰的时候是想着我的吗？我早就发现你会盯着我换下来的内裤射精了，变态。”

当！利威尔小朋友占据了道德制高点！优秀！埃尔文大朋友被破防了！

利威尔乘胜追击，趁机挣脱了埃尔文，眼疾手快扒掉身下人的最后一层布料，青年那饱胀狰狞的物事便弹了出来，在空气中散发灼灼的热度。小孩儿看了一眼就被烫到似的视线游移，却也不曾心生退意。趁着埃尔文来不及反应，他飞快地俯下身，一口含住了头部。

操。

我操。

这也太爽了。

一瞬间，埃尔文仿佛置身天堂。那叫一个春风拂面，鸟语花香，整个人轻飘飘又热乎乎，全部毛孔都张开，浑身骨头酥了一半，只想瘫在床上任由小孩儿摆弄。什么道德观、价值观、自尊心，都要在利威尔那神奇的小嘴巴面前放弃抵抗、缴械投降。怎么会有这么舒服的事？埃尔文像喝醉了似的仰着头，感觉自己已经半身不遂了，身体其他部分凭空消失，只有被利威尔的小舌头舔着吸着的那一小截还有其存在价值。

他迷迷糊糊地直起脖子，又猝不及防地被眼前这一幕突破人类道德下限的春宫图给激得会心减10000。利威尔说这样观赏效果好，还真是好。小朋友这两年被埃尔文精心喂养，巴掌大的小脸早就发腮得肉肉的，此时因为嘴巴里的性器而涨得圆乎乎又红彤彤，还皱着眉露出一副臭屁的表情，似乎是因不甘心只能吞进头部而不爽。而那双用来拿枪、拿笔和给埃尔文洗衣服的小手，正努力地套弄着埃尔文留在外面的部分。要说技巧也没多好，但强烈的视觉冲击之下，埃尔文觉得自己要挡不住了。即使在心中疯狂默念帕拉迪社会主义核心价值观，也不能阻止他的老二在那张滑腻又温暖的小嘴里越胀越大，直直抵到小朋友娇嫩的喉咙眼。那里是比口腔内壁更湿滑更逼仄的神秘之处，随着吮吸与吞咽不住地收缩绞弄着肿胀的龟头，好像在殷勤邀请口中的异物进到更深更里的身体内部。于是埃尔文一个没忍住，没打招呼就耸着腰往上顶了两下。

“咳咳咳——”利威尔霎时呼吸困难，咳得眼泪都出来了，居然还没让埃尔文的东西滑出来，堪堪地用嫩嫩的两瓣嘴唇含着，缓了口气后就想继续。这种眼泪汪汪还努力给人口交的精神实在过于可歌可泣感天动地，看得埃尔文老二生疼的同时偏生又理智回笼。于是他坐了起来，捏住利威尔的小腰把小朋友从自己的性器上拔出来。被打断的利威尔在埃尔文怀里不满地瞎扑腾：“我还没完呢！给我躺好！”

埃尔文无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍怀里的小脑瓜，道：“这样下去我会忍不住把你弄伤的。你一会儿还有课，哑了还怎么见人？”

“你忍住不就行了……”利威尔嘟嘟囔囔着，听得埃尔文直想笑。要说孩子乖吧，确实是贴心又周到，简直是贴心到敢想常人不敢想。完了又老气横秋盛气凌人的，也不知道到底是谁日谁。埃尔文把挣扎个不停的小孩子翻过来，拗成个跪趴式摆在床上放好，然后快速地脱下睡裤和内裤，露出那两条白藕似的腿。被扒了裤子的利威尔立刻就安静如鸡，乖乖趴着一动不动，就是似乎在微微发抖。埃尔文扶着性器蹭了蹭两瓣白荔枝似的小屁股，心里正奇怪着他抖个什么，就见利威尔转过头来，眼睛都没敢看埃尔文：“你今天就要进来吗？”

他似乎在犹豫措辞，斟酌了半晌，才道：“最好还是要润滑。而且我还没发育好……你会被我夹得很痛的。”

这孩子……

埃尔文不是很明白利威尔为什么总是做出一些近乎献祭似的举动。而且这种过于狂热的行为照理说既不正常又容易令人警惕，但埃尔文就是警惕不起来，好像信任利威尔是一种理所当然的事情一样。不过也不该在这会儿去探究这个。他叹了口气，俯下身去整个人盖在利威尔身上，小小瘦瘦的一只很容易就被圈了个严严实实，烫得吓人的巨物也恰好滑进了两腿间。他从背后侧过去亲了亲利威尔的嘴角，搞得人很不自在地僵住了身体。“为什么觉得我会对你做这么粗暴的事？”埃尔文贴着耳垂说话，粗重的呼吸喷得皮肤要烧起来了。小孩羞得一个劲得偏头去躲，又被埃尔文按住。“这么不信任我吗？你让我有点伤心了。”他一边给自己加戏，一边调整着两条小短腿的位置，最后发现不得不把人提在半空中操作。于是他拍拍利威尔的大腿，命令道：“夹紧，利威尔。”

明白自己意会错了后，利威尔自然是试图将功补过，以一种势要把埃尔文的老二夹断似的力气紧闭双腿。然而埃尔文动作的力道太大了，他被撞得东倒西歪支离破碎，根本使不上劲，急得快哭了。埃尔文只好换成一手圈住利威尔上半身，一手圈住下半身的姿势，反正小孩人短又瘦，这样刚好能把他完全禁锢在怀里方便玩弄。于是利威尔一面是并拢的大腿间被男性紫红饱胀的性器进进出出，一面是幼嫩的胸部被揉来捏去泛起玫瑰一样的颜色，不管上面还是下面都又痛又难受，尤其是大腿内侧被磨得又红又肿，再来几下估计就要破皮了。然而最让利威尔神志不清的是身体完全被青年完全包裹住的那种安心感，还有比他还要高热的紧实的皮肤、粘稠的汗液，以及在他耳边如巨鼓般咚咚敲打的埃尔文的心脏跳动的声音——他忍不住把耳朵贴得更近一些，几乎要直接贴到心脏瓣膜去听血液流动的程度，来确认埃尔文是鲜活着的存在。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，但这种莫名奇妙的欲望，从他们第一次见面就开始了。

埃尔文直到射出来才发现利威尔哭了一脸，吓了他好大一跳。利威尔向来是个骨折了都不哼一声的愣头青，结果今儿个居然被他操到哭了（而且还没真操呢——埃尔文腹诽），赶紧随手拎起被子角就要往小孩脸上擦，结果当然是被嫌弃地打开手。

“脏死了。”小孩说。

埃尔文只好去捞那盒被他们踢到床下的纸巾盒给利威尔。利威尔正慢吞吞地把纸巾糊自己脸上，冷不丁被埃尔文拉开腿。他倒吸一口凉气，紧张地瞪着眼前这头金毛，生怕这禽兽说要再来一发。

“有点破皮。”埃尔文说，还拿手去碰了碰，温度比周围皮肤高好多，“拿个膏药贴一下吧。”

“没那么娇气。”利威尔有气无力地回答。

埃尔文抬起头来，凝视着小孩发过汗的微红的小脸，道：“那利威尔觉得我什么时候才能真的进到你里面呢？”

“下辈子吧，变态！”利威尔陡然愤怒地回应道，顺便给了埃尔文一击作为小孩来讲过于大力的重拳。


End file.
